A production tubing string may be used in a subsea well for purposes of communicating produced well fluid from the well. The production tubing string may be suspended, or hang, from a wellhead of the subsea well. In this manner, the top end of the production tubing may include a tubing hanger assembly, which rests on a landing profile in the wellhead, and the remainder of the production tubing string hangs from the assembly.
For purposes of completing the subsea well, the production tubing string may be run into the well on the end of a landing string. In this manner, at its lower end, the landing string has a tubing hanger running tool that is initially secured to the tubing hanger assembly and is remotely controlled to release the tubing hanger assembly from the landing string after the assembly has landed inside the wellhead. The landing and production tubing strings may be run from a surface platform (a surface vessel, for example) down to the subsea equipment (a well tree, a blowout preventer (BOP), and so forth) inside a marine riser, which extends between the subsea equipment and the surface platform. The marine riser protects the landing string, production tubing string and other equipment that are installed in the subsea well from the sea environment.